Insecure
by SpiritFeather19524
Summary: Klaus is insecure and had a fight with Caroline. Will they make up? (Set 12 years after the episode were they kiss)


**I do not own the vampire diaries, its characters or the lyrics use in this one shot. Please review and let me know what you think =) This is my first vampire diaries fanfiction so I hope you like it and please be kind! The lyrics are what inspired this one shot.**

Why do you have to go and make things so complicated?  
I see the way you're acting like you're somebody else  
Gets me frustrated  
Life's like this  
You, you fall and you crawl and you break  
And you take what you get and you turn it into honesty  
You promised me I'm never gonna find you fake it  
No, no, no

You come over unannounced  
Dressed up like you're somethin' else  
Where you are ain't where it's at  
You see you're making me laugh out  
When you strike your pose  
Take off all your preppy clothes  
You know you're not fooling anyone  
When you've become...

Somebody else 'round everyone else  
You're watchin' your back like you can't relax  
You're tryin' to be cool  
You look like a fool to me  
Tell me 

"Klaus calm down!" Caroline yelled. She and Klaus had been going out for about ten years now and once again they were fighting over something he had said about her friends.

"Why should I Caroline? You always take their side over mine," he yelled back, his eyes turning gold like they do when his wolf was too close to the surface.

"I swear Nicklaus Mikelson that if you wolf out on me I'm going to snap your neck," Caroline warned, crossing her arms.

"Why shouldn't I? It's what you all expect from me, the original hybrid that destroyed all your lives!"

"You need to back down Klaus. You were all laid back in the car, laughing and flirting with me. Why is it your only decent when your with me?"

"Who said I'm only decent with you?"

"Everyone!" Caroline exploded. "The only people you're nice to are your son and your siblings, and we all know you have already killed them all or stabbed them with a white oak stake multiple times!"

"Because they are the only ones who deserve it."

"Maybe you need to give them a chance!" And with that Caroline stormed out of the house, slamming the door behind her.

"Why is he so frustrating? He goes back to him old self, thinking he had to be all tough when he's around everyone, it's so frustrating because he's not like that at all. He's had to go through so much and he's so afraid of getting hurt again," Caroline complained to Bonnie and Elena. They all had moved out of Mystical falls about five years ago and were living in New York with their partners of course.

"He does the same thing that Damon does, just wanting to be the cool person around everyone," Elena said quietly. She had and Damon had been together on and off for the last twelve years, always Damon breaking it off because he thought Elena was too good for him. However she always got him back.

"Well they look like fools," Caroline snapped, then smiled apologetically at Elena who just smiled back. She knew that Caroline didn't mean to snap at her, Klaus was the only one who could make her snap like that at her friends now days.

"It's like Jeremy. He grew out of it and so will they," Bonnie interjected, rubbing her hand on her swollen belly. She and Jeremy had gotten married seven years ago and were expecting baby number three in a two months' time. Their eldest was a boy names Alaric, who was five and a girl named Jenna, who was three.

"Klaus has had thousands of years and Damon's had a century and a half to grow out of it. If they do it's not going to be any time soon," Caroline said bitterly.

"But we know they have good in them. Both have done some despicable things but we have mostly forgiven them. The difference between the two is Damon knows that we know he had a soft side and Klaus doesn't believe that we can all ever think good of him so thinks you're lying when you say that we think he's okay."

Elena changed the topic then, sensing that Caroline was only getting furious at Klaus. They spent the rest of the night talking, but Caroline couldn't concentrate on the converstation.

Elena and Caroline left shortly after ten, Jeremy shooing them out, claiming Bonnie needed her rest but they knew that he just wanted time with his wife which they would never deny him. They knew that he constantly worried about the negative effects being the anchor had on her, especially when she was pregnant. They all did, even Klaus.

"Caroline just give him a chance, it's going to take him a while to start to believe that he doesn't always have to watch his back all the time. It's only been seven years that he hadn't had to do that verse the thousands of years he's had to watch his back, thanks to his family," Elena said, grabbing Caroline's arm before she could take off back to the house she shared with Klaus. It had taken them all three years, roughly, to see that Klaus really did love Caroline and they all started to glimpse the side of him only Caroline ever got to see.

"I know. It's just hard when he starts fights with me all the time about little things he thinks you guys think about him. It doesn't help that he doesn't understand that Damon loves stirring him up especially because he always takes the bait when it concerns me."

"They are quite a pair. I will never be able to understand their friendship."

"I don't think anyone will ever be able to understand their friendship."

Caroline felt his arms go around him the moment she walked into the house.

"I'm sorry love," he whispered in her ear, his breath washing warmly across her skin, as his stubble brushed her shoulder and cheek. She wanted to lean back into him, bask in his warmth but she knew if she did that he would win this fight.

"You always say you're sorry Nicklaus, but the next day you always start a fight with me again. I'm tired of it," Caroline replied, turning around to face him. Their faces were inches apart but she promised that she wouldn't give in to him. He needs to learn that he could trust her, trust that their friends had his back.

"It's hard. I used them as prawns, and tried to kill them and of course I killed people they loved. They have no reason to trust me love."

"But they do Klaus because they see how you treat me, and they respect that I love you and you love me. They knew I wouldn't be with you if there was a doubt in my mind that you were bad. They also see how you are with Christian Klaus and they really love the fact you love him so much, even if he's a mini ripper in the making."

Klaus smiled at that. It was a running joke between the two of them and Hayley, who Caroline surprisingly got along with, because she felt secure in Klaus's love in a way she never did with Tyler.

"I will try but it's hard love. I have spent thousands of years not ever being able to trust people. I had to maintain my reputation as the bad ass hybrid to protect me and my siblings."

Caroline put her hand on his cheek. "I know but you need to trust me and not start fights with me when you're insecure ok?"

"Ok love." Klaus closed those few inches between them and kissed her with a passion that he shared only with her. She wrapped her arms around his neck as her body felt like with was on fire from his kiss.

He put his hand under her thighs and lifted her so she could wrap her legs around him which she did, eagerly.

"I promise I'll try better love," he whispered against her skin as he placed kisses along her neck.

"I know."

"I love you Caroline."

"I love you too Nik."


End file.
